We're Gonna Go Swimming
by Eleena Thea
Summary: Lily Evans despises James Potter. She always has. But through a network of circumstances and scenarios they find themselves drawn to one another. Can they deal with the pressures and chaos surronding their feelings towards one another? Chap. 2 uploaded
1. A First Taste Of The Swim

A/N: this story is supposed to be about the whole L/J hooking up in seventh year thing. Please R/R

Disclaimer: Anything that is J. K Rowling's creation is _her_ creation and I wouldn't dare make money off it. There are some original characters though and they _are_ mine. 

**********

We're Gonna Go Swimming

Eleena Thea

Chapter One: A first taste of the swim 

~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~

Lily Evans sat in the warm, golden sand on the shore of the lake. The cool water moved over the sand and imbibed Lily's bare feet. She leaned back and let the sunlight caress her smooth skin. She bent her head back to catch more of the sun's rays. Her deep red hair glimmered in the mid-day sun. Autumn afternoons such as this had to be taken advantage of, for it was almost guaranteed that the following day would be filled with drab skies and rain. Lily loved to be outside. The Hogwarts grounds were so picturesque and serene. Lily could bathe in the sun for hours. As the sun became warmer, Lily grew tired. She lay down and closed her eyes, soon drifting away into a world of dreams.

********

The Marauders were lounging under their usual tree. Remus Lupin was resting up against its dense trunk, lost in a book. Sirius Black and James Potter were lying next to one another, talking. Peter Pettigrew was curled up against the tree, listening to James and Sirius. 

"Well, mate. This day has been officially deemed tedious. . . . James? Did you hear me?"

"Sure." James's attention was captured elsewhere. He was staring at the shoreline of the lake. A figure lay sleeping; her red hair sprawled around her face. Sirius was now also staring at the girl. A large smirk now resting on his face. 

"You know, Prongs, Evans looks like she could use a swim."

"Your right, Padfoot. We – er – wouldn't want her to – a – shrivel up from the heat." Peter laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Moony?" Sirius had crawled over to where Remus lay and had taken his book. He then shuffled the page acting mildly interested.

"I think Evans needs her sleep," Remus replied casually taking back his property.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Sirius chuckled, standing up. 

"You coming, Jamsie-wamsie?" James stood and brushed the grass off his pants. He hated that nickname. Remus shook his head and went back to his book. Peter laughed apprehensively and sat up, watching as the other two strolled off towards the lake. 

* * *

Lily was flying through her dreams. Her body felt weightless. She was floating and free. Suddenly, she felt a stinging cold all over her body. She opened her eyes to find herself drowning in cloudy water. As opened her mouth to scream, she took in the lake water, Waking as she swallowed. She came to the surface coughing. Looking to the shore, she saw James Potter and Sirius Black standing, bent over in laughter. Lily was so angry she couldn't breath. It definitely wasn't funny. She shrieked and began to swim towards the boys but felt a sharp pain around her ankles. She tried to kick free but her ankles were bound. Looking below the surface, she saw the clawed hands of a Grindylow. She tried to grab for her wand but a second Grindylow had grabbed at her arms and pulled them behind her back. She tried to scream help but was pulled under the water. She began thrashing about causing the sharp claws to dig deeper into her numb skin. She was being pulled deeper into the water. She couldn't breathe.

* * *

The two boys were still laughing when James noticed the first sign of trouble. He glanced up briefly and caught Lily's penetrating green eyes. They were full of fear and panic. She opened her mouth to speak but then she went under. She had to be joking. That was it. She was trying to turn the tables on him. However, after a few seconds, when she still hadn't emerged, James became worried. He ran to the edge of the lake and looked out to where she had been a few moments earlier. The surface was unbroken. He jumped in leaving a laughing Sirius behind. 

The water was extremely murky and he couldn't see anything. He swam out to where they had tossed Lily in and dove. After swimming down about ten feet, he saw her. Her now white skin illuminated the dark water. She was like a beacon calling him towards it. As he swam closer to her, He saw them. Two Grindylow had a hold of her arms and legs. He pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he tried to shout, swallowing a large amount of water. He swam closer. The Grindylow around Lily's ankles released itself and swam out to meet him. It lunged at him, slashing at his face. He grabbed it by the neck and fought it off. Finally, James managed to stun it. He then moved in one the second one. This one was considerably smaller and he had no struggle at all in stunning it. He grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her towards the surface. Her body was so lifeless that for one moment he thought her dead. _She can't be dead,_ he told himself, though it wasn't very reassuring. James gazed up above him. He had run out of air. He began to kick even harder but his efforts were fruitless with Lily in his arms. 

Suddenly, her weight seemed to be lifted and he could see Sirius in front of him. Now able to swim with speed, he quickly kicked himself to the surface. Taking a few deep breaths, he swam to the beach a few feet ahead of Sirius. When he got onto the sand, he took Lily from his comrade's arms. Her skin was chalky in color and texture and her full lips were purple. There was no breath. He laid her down on the sand and opened her mouth. 

"Sirius, go get help." He yelled at Sirius who was pacing in a sort of daze. He abruptly snapped out of it and took off running. James looked back down at Lily. He bent down and breathed into her mouth. _How could I be so half-witted?_ He thrust his hands upward just above her bellybutton a few times, and when he didn't get a response, he breathed again. _I just killed the only girl I've ever really fancied._ He did a few more thrusts and pushed another breath into her lungs. Nothing. Her body felt like ice.

James sat up. He had really done it this time. Her body looked so frail with claw marks etched into her colorless skin, and yet she was radiant. What had he done? He had lost her. _No! _He told himself, _She is not going to die because I am a foolish git. _He bent down and breathed another, hope-filled breath into her mouth. She coughed, spraying lake water in his face. He rolled her over onto her side. He smiled as he wiped his dripping hair away from his eyes. She was okay. His Lily was alive. 

* * *

Lily rested in the hospital wing. Madame Ludwig had given her a warming and a strengthening potion but she was required to spend the night. In the bed across from her was James. Apparently, he had suffered a severe laceration to his cheek from a Grindylow and required a warming potion. She hoped the Madame Ludwig wouldn't be able to heal it, and he would be permanently scarred. Sirius was sitting in the chair next to him. They had been watching her closely for quite a while. This is why she had decided to "sleep." At the moment, all she really wanted to do was avoid the situation. Lily despised them both. She always had. They were arrogant, egotistical, and as they had proved earlier, dangerous. She would have liked nothing better then to hit them with some horribly disfiguring hex. But she couldn't muster the strength. She would just listen to what they had to say.

"Do you think that she will be okay?" She opened an eye. James was leaning close to Sirius.

"Yeah, James, she'll be fine. A bit waterlogged. That's all," Sirius whispered back.

What a git.

"It's not funny, Sirius. She almost died. _We _almost killed her." 

"It was just a spot of fun, James. Everyone faired all right in the end."

"Are you really that big of a fool? We almost killed the only girl I have ever loved in my entire life." Lily shifted. Had James Potter just said love?

"Did you say you love her?"

"I – er – I – think I'm going to sleep now." James rolled over and closed his eyes. Sirius stood up, stretched, and left for the door. 

Lily didn't know what to think. James Potter couldn't be in love with her. He liked her, which had always been quite obvious. But he didn't really know her. Besides, a conceded fool like James Potter couldn't know the meaning of love. He was just a little crazy with guilt. Yes, that was right. Lily fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Lily had gotten down to breakfast the next morning, the entire school had heard about James and Sirius's daring rescue. As she entered the Great Hall, the volume level decreased dramatically. They all watched, whispered, expecting her to approach James and Sirius and give them some exuberant thank you speech. The masses would have to be sorely disappointed. 

When Sirius got tired of the silence, he continued telling the heroic story, and the Great Hall went back to normal. There were very few Gryffindors not engaged in Sirius's long-winded retelling of the rescue of Lily Evans. He had always had a flare for drama. Lily sat down at the end of the table where there were two girls whispering. 

"Oh, Lily. You're out of the hospital wing this morning. Good," a blonde girl with smoky blues eyes said.

"Yeah. All better." Lily smiled as she took a few pieces off toast of the platter and splattered them with marmalade.

"Thank goodness, you had _James Potter _there to _save _you," an Asian girl with dark hair replied. 

Lily Evans, Regina Eastwood and Ling Wa were probably the only three girls in school who didn't worship James Potter and Sirius Black (minus some Slytherins of course). Further more, they were the only three girls above their fourth year whom Sirius had not managed to snog.

"You know, our fellow students never cease to amaze me. They have completely overlooked the fact that the reason I needed _saving _in the first place was because my rescuers threw me in the lake."

"Well, why would the all wonderful Potter and Black _ever_ have _tried_ to drown you."

"They weren't trying to drown Lily. Simply, _cool her off_."

"Where did you hear a ploy like that, Reggie?" Lily asked. Ling laughed.

"From the king of dramatics himself, Sirius Black. He told me that when I broke up his telling the story to a couple of fifth year Hufflepuffs in the entry hall today."

"Did the girls buy it?" Ling asked.

"Sure did. Told him it was very nice of him to look out for his fellow students." The three girls laughed. Ling and Reggie continued discussing the matter but Lily wasn't interested. Instead, her eyes wandered down to the center of the table where the Marauders were sitting. The Marauders. She had always wondered why they called themselves that. It was like their own secret brotherhood. They even had nicknames for one another. James went by Prongs. Sirius was Padfoot. Peter went by Wormtail and Remus went by Moony. This was the only nickname that made any sense to Lily. Lupin was always ill about the same time each month and always around the full moon. Lily knew he had some secret. A reason for his monthly absence. That is why Moony was so befitting.

Lily liked Remus. He had been her study partner on multiple occasions and always seemed to carry the dissenting opinion when James and Sirius were up to no good. She looked down at him. He was clearly not interested in Sirius's vocal escapades. He was reading, glancing up only when Sirius made some extreme embellishment. Remus would roll his eyes and then continue with his breakfest. On one of these occasions, he caught Lily's gaze. He made an expression as if he was about to vomit and winked. Lily smiled. At least someone outside her friends knew the truth. Remus went back to reading. Lily continued to watch them. Sirius had increased both the intensity and the volume in his voice, so as the surrounding tables could hear his tale. James was watching Sirius, smiling. Lily wanted nothing more than to curse him. However, the Great Hall wasn't the best place to do this. It would have to wait until later. Sirius had just made some joke about Lily being a bit waterlogged, when James glanced her direction. He had been laughing at Sirius's joke. She stared him straight in the face and glared. James blushed and looked away. He was embarrassed. Good.

* * *

Classes had been excruciating. James and Sirius had both been deemed heroes. When they came into the charms room, the Gryffindors (and a few Ravenclaws whom Lily knew were some of Sirius's prior snogs) actually applauded them. Lily snorted and everyone fell silent. Rouge Grizzle actually had the nerve to murmur, "that ungrateful wench." The people sitting near her giggled. At this point James stepped in.

"Now, I want everyone to hear this. Evans has been through a _very _traumatizing experience, so anyone who has a problem with that can answer to me." The silence was only broken when Sirius called out, "my hero," in a mock feminine voice. He batted his eyes and hugged James, who immediately pushed him away. He then proceeded over to Lily. 

"Isn't that right, Evans? Jamsie-wamsie _is_ your hero."

"Nuff off." Lily whispered under her breath just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Now is that any way to talk to rescuer number two. Next time I'll just let you drown."

"That would be wonderful." Some people around them giggled. Sirius returned to his seat, looking a bit flustered. Luckily, Professor Flitwick began. He started class quickly but then left everyone to practice their charms. Sirius again moved and sat down with Lily. The rest of the Marauders followed apprehensively. Sirius placed himself in between Lily and Reggie. James sat on the other side of Ling. Remus sat down across from Lily looking apologetic. Peter pulled up a chair next to James. The girls sat and ignored them until Sirius spoke. 

"Now, Evans, do you remember us pulling you out of the lake?"

"Unfortunately, I was kind of dead at that point. It's a funny thing, drowning and all." Sirius kept talking unfazed. James and Remus looked a bit nervous.

"Are you sure Ludwig gave you enough warming potion because you're still a bit frigid," Peter laughed.

"Leave her alone, mate." Remus always stood up for Lily. She appreciated that. Reggie and Ling shook their heads in agreement. James was silent but he looked a bit flushed. 

"So how was it, Evans?"

"How was what?" Lily snapped extremely annoyed.

"The tongue Prongs slipped you." Lily just glared.

"Now, how the bloody hell did I get pulled into this?" James said in an angry tone.

"C'mon, I think we'd better go practice our Charms."

"Now, my dear Moony. Do I, Sirius Black, need any more charm? Hell, I'm almost as charming as James."

James smiled and took a little bow. Lily noticed that his concerned, embarrassed act lasted about five minutes before his ego was inflated and his arrogance stepped up again.

"I don't find either one of you charming at all. Actually, I think you're both disgusting. I'd rather snog Peter then one of you two!" Reggie exclaimed. Peter's eyes lit up. "And I wouldn't do that if my bloody existence depended on it."

"That's not what you said last night, Reggie," Sirius said. Ling and Lily laughed until they saw the embarrassment on their friend's face.

"No," Lily exclaimed brutally. 

"Let's go gentleman. I think Sirius has done all he can do here," Remus said pulling Sirius off his chair and toward their table. James smirked and followed with Peter in tow.

"He was joking, right Reggie?" Lily asked pointlessly. She already knew the answer. Ling sat in stunned silence. 

"I – er – well, he told me he fancied me, and he is very desirable, I just caved I - you know?"

"This is so disgusting. What about the I-hate-all-things-Sirius-Black club?" 

"We were eleven, Lily. We have only been courting for a week or so."

"WHAT?" Lily shouted so loudly that Professor Flitwick had come to check on them. 

"I thought it was just a harmless little snog. You two are a couple?"

"Well, yes. I suppose we are."

"This is unbelievable. Ling say something, damn it."

"Hmm."

"Thanks, Ling. Oh Regg. He is a womanizer. He is just using you."

"Well, maybe." Lily had never known her friend to be this superficial.

* * *

Potions was a little better. They shared this class with the Slytherins and because the Slytherins despised all things Marauder they had "sided" with Lily.

"So anyway. James here fought off about twelve Grindylows and..."

"Oh, it's twelve now?"

"Bugger off, Snivellus." Sirius continued his story. Lily watched carefully as Snape dropped an extra handful of Grapeulis root into Sirius' potion before returning to his seat. A few minutes later, the potion began to send up a violet plume of smoke and shoot of sparks. This caught Sirius' attention. As he looked down, the contents erupted into his face, knocking him to the stone floor of the dungeon. The class broke into chaos as people surrounded the fallen Marauder. As he stood up and wiped the liquid of his face the room erupted in laughter. Sirius's skin and the white in his eyes had turned a violent shade of purple. Professor Drackney asked James to escort him to the hospital wing, suppressing a grin. 

It took Madame Ludwig two days to remove the purple from Sirius's skin. The staff had decided that there was no need for Sirius to stay in the hospital wing so he was forced to attend class purple faced. Lily actually felt sorry for him. If she wasn't so angry with him and James for almost killing her, she might have stood up for him, but she thought he deserved a "humbling experience." In fact, James could have used one too.

The first two weeks of Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts had been an interesting.

**********

Well, I guess I want ya to r/r. I hope my writing hasn't scared you. If you want to read a good Marauders story read, The Divine experiences of Lily Evans and Company by Olivia Frost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. She has been my inspiration and my beta, ironically.

Luv Ya,

Eleena Thea


	2. Calm Down and Breathe

'A/N: well, here is the second chapter. 

This is a big thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys. 

Disclaimer: You all should know what is mine and what is the very talented J.K Rowling's. I have no intent on making any money off this stuff.

**********

We're Gonna Go Swimming

Chapter Two: Calm Down and Breathe

**********

__

Lily was sinking in the water. She could no longer hear the laughing above her. She was sinking lower and lower into the water and it became dark. She was alone and scared, then she felt the warmth of arms around her waist. They lifted her through the water and the cold feeling left her. She was pulled through the surface of the murky water. The figure laid her on the warm sand. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She had been engulfed in the light. It was all around her. Taking her. She then felt a new feeling. It was a tingling that washed over her body. She began to move towards a second light. It was golden. A she came through it and blinked. She was again lying on the sand, staring into a pair of hazel eyes. The face hovered over her, smiled, its disheveled and dripping hair hanging in the face. She wiped it away. She held the contour of the face in her palm. It belonged to a boy her age. She cupped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him towards her. She tousled his hair. Their lips met and she closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth again. Every nerve in her body tingled with excitement. She could taste him. Feel him. He finally pulled away revealing his face. She was again staring in those hazel eyes. A pair of horn-rimmed glasses surrounded them. She was looking into the eyes of James.

Lily sat up with a start. This was the fifth night in a row that she had had that dream. She hated it. James Potter? He was an irritating, egotistical prankster who had almost killed her. She detested him with every ounce of her being. She shuddered at the thought of kissing James. That would be almost as terrible as kissing Sirius. Lily lay back down, ashamed of her fantasy. No! Fantasies applied a lusting or musing. Lily felt no lust towards James Potter. It was just because he had resuscitated her. She appreciated it. That was all. Lily fell asleep thinking these thoughts.

* * *

James was sitting next to the fire in the Gryfindor common room, thinking. He couldn't sleep – not since the accident. Accident. Ha! What an excuse. Attempted murder sounded more befitting. Why did Sirius always get him into these situations? Sirius was a prat. A real prat. He would never do any of the things he did if it weren't for Sirius. It was all Sirius's fault.

What was he saying? Sirius was his best friend. He had been there through everything. That was typical James. Blame his foolishness on someone else. Sirius was arrogant. Always had been. But James was just as bad. Lily was right. She was always right. He was a prat. 

* * *

"Lily! Get up! We are running late." Reggie was hovering over her sleeping friend's bed.

"Humph." Lily pulled her pillow over her head. 

"_Accio_, pillow." The pillow over Lily's head flew into Reggie's arms. Feeling defeated Lily rolled over and sat up.

"Morning, sunshine." Reggie smiled at her flustered friend.

Lily stood up in silence. She slowly slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on her clothing. She was feeling quite thankful that she had chosen to bathe the previous night. Lily hated feeling rushed. She quickly brushed her hair, causing it to become very frizzy and more disheveled then before. 

"Oh, Bugger." She patted it down with her hand to no avail. Finally, she went running to her trunk and opened it. Digging through it, she found a hair tie. She put her hair into a fairly neat ponytail and threw on her shoes. Lily, Reggie, and Ling headed down the stairs into the Gryfindor common room. It was empty. Lily was sure that the entire school populace was already gorging their faces with an extravagant breakfast feast.

* * *

James sat in the Great Hall, listening to Sirius's rambling. Sirius was telling him about some asinine plan he had for a Halloween party in the Gryfindor common room. 

"It'll be great, James. You're already Head Boy so all I need is an okay from you and it's a done deal."

"Your forgetting that there are two heads and it would only be properly sanctioned if _both _of us okayed it."

"You mean that I have to get Evans to okay it."

"Well, yes. That does sound like what I'm saying doesn't it."

"Hey, Sirius. It – er – looks like you've got that chance now," Peter laughed nervously and pointed towards the entrance hall. 

"Brilliant, Wormtail." Sirius leaned over the table and clapped Peter on the shoulder. He raised his arm in the air and waved.

* * *

As Lily entered the Great Hall, her suspicions were confirmed. The Gryfindor table was completely full and there was a friendly aroma in the air. Lily and her companions were unable to sit in their usual spot at the end of the table for it had been seized by a group of third years. Sirius waved at them from the center of the table, obviously wanting to spend time with his girlfriend or something. 

"No, Regg. Absolutely not!" Lily exclaimed, seeing the longing in her friend's eyes.

"Oh C'mon, Lily," Reggie pleaded.

"Don't be a sourpuss, Lil. I am starving," Ling chimed in. 

"Oh, so now you're on her side."

"There aren't any sides. I am hungry." Ling was also now pleading. 

"Fine." Lily said feeling a bit defeated.

The three girls wandered over to the middle of the table. Reggi sat right down next to Sirius, pecking him on the cheek. Ling went around the other side of the table and graciously took a seat in between Remus and Peter. The only spot now remaining was next to James. Lily took the seat, sluggishly. She was forced into a silent anger. How could Ling do this to her? Her own best friend. 

"Good morning, Evans."

"Right. What can I do for you Sirius?"

"Now, Miss Evans. I am appalled to think that after inviting you and your companions to dine with us this morning that you would think I was wanting something."

"He needs you to okay his Halloween house party," James responded rather bluntly. Sirius smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, Sirius. I suppose the Head Boy has given you the go, then?" Lily glowered at James who nodded. "Oh, I don't know." Lily already knew what her answer would be. A Halloween party actually sounded like an entertaining idea. She just needed to hear him grovel.

"Oh, please, Evans – I mean Lily? I have the most elaborate plans ever _conceived_ for party cheer."

"Well, I suppose I am inclined to process your request." Lily smiled at the perplexed look on Sirius's face.

"She said, yes," Remus said candidly, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, thank you, Evans." Sirius grabbed at her had and kissed it. Lily pulled it away, embarrassed. She didn't like herself to be familiarized with Sirius Black. It was a bad reputation. She began to fill her plate with some of the various breakfast edibles arranged on the table. Reggie and Sirius had engaged in an intense kissing session, which resolved only when Sir Nicholas, the Gryfindor house ghost, sat down in between them. Ling sat talking to Remus while she happily ate her breakfast. Lily stared at her plate. She took a few nibbles of food every once in a while but mostly just stared. She picked up a dry piece of toast from her plate. She longed to smother it with butter or marmalade but she would have to ask James in order to get it. That she would never do. She didn't want James's help on anything ever again. Look at how he helped her that last time, saved poor old lily from drowning due to his own stupidity. She was tired of being the girl whom needed saving by the illustrious James Potter. She held her toast in her hand wishfully.

"Evans?"

"Yes?" Lily snapped never removing her eyes from her toast. She knew it was James talking to her. 

"Did you – er - want some butter or marmalade for your toast?" There he went again trying to help her. Prove that he was the finest gentleman in the whole bloody world. A swell of anger had suddenly and unexpectedly swarmed over Lily's entire body. 

"What? Poor Lily can't even eat her bloody toast without some help from James Potter? Well, yes. I would love some marmalade." James handed her the bowl with a nervous grin on his face. Lily noticed she had attracted the attention of many students in the Great Hall.

"Why, thank you, James. What would I do with out you? You know actually I think I will take my toast to go." Lily stood up with that marmalade jar still in her hand. As she stood, the jar "slipped" from her fingertips. It shattered on the table in front of James, spraying him with the orange spread. 

"Oops, clumsy me! Let me fix that. _Reparo_." The jar quickly pieced itself back together. Leaving its contents splattered about the table "Well, I'll see you in Charms." Lily walked out of the Great Hall feeling quite satisfied but strangely enough guilty at the same time.

* * *

"Well, tough luck, Prongs." Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius, go to hell." James left a very mystified looking Sirius behind as he jumped up and ran towards the Entrance Hall. He was covered in marmalade but he didn't take the care to notice. He had to know why Lily had done that to him. Humiliated him like that. He looked down the hall. He couldn't see her anywhere. He decided he'd chance the direction towards the Charms room. He wandered down the corridor, attentively for a few moments before breaking into a jog.

Finally, after turning a few corners, he spotted her. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. The locked door to the Charms room sat directly to her right. She was running her fingers through her long, red hair.

"Evans?" Lily looked up startled.

"What do you want, Potter?" She seemed agitated

"I want to know what the hell this was about?" James pulled at his white shirt, which was covered in yellowish-orange stains. Lily hadn't realized the mess she made of him. She began to stand up, and James held out a hand the help her. 

"I can stand up on my own, Potter." Lily shouted, angrily, standing up without the help from James.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, I don't want your help. Do you have any idea what you have done to me? Everyone looks at me as little old Lily the girl who would have died if it weren't for the great James potter. I can't stand it. They worship you and that dog, Sirius. (James had to smile at this comment which seemed to further infuriate her.) You to almost killed me and they bloody worship you."

"So you are jealous that you're not getting any sympathy?" James realized immediately that this was not the thing to say.

"Are you really that conceited, James? You think I am mad because you are popular? That I want sympathy? You almost _killed_ me. I almost _died_. In fact I thought I _was _dead. You are a pathetic excuse for a person. You are conceited, arrogant, and dangerous. I thought that humiliating you this morning would deflate that magisterial head of yours but you're to damn thick to get it." Lily was so angry that she could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She wanted to strangle him. Squeeze every last bit of air from his lungs. Or better yet drown him. She shivered and shook the last thought from her mind. She needed to calm herself.

"Um... right, I think I'll be going, then." James was slowly backing away from Lily like she was some deranged animal.

"You do that. You might want to change that shirt. Wouldn't want anyone to think you were some trollop." Lily breathed deeply. He was leaving. She could relax. 

* * *

Charms had gone by languidly. Reggie had informed Lily what James had said to Sirius after Lily had told her friends about her run in with James.

"Well, they should both go to hell for all I care."

"Um, Lily? Do you maybe think you were a bit harsh on James?" Ling asked with a shy innocence in her tone.

"Is that what you both think? Big bad Lily insulted poor old James? Well, that is fine. Just fine." Lily stood up and went to an empty table. She spent the remainder of the period alone. 

Potions was worse, if possible. Lily again chose to sit by herself now embarrassed at how she had snapped at her friends. She had no desire to be around anybody at the moment. She got through the first half of the period making an uncomplicated potion fairly easily. However, the class was interrupted by Professor Drackney who was looking like he was in a particularly malicious mood. 

"Well, I have decided that it is time for me to unleash this years first partner assignment." There was a slight groan from the class. 

"Now, you are all aware of the recent event involving Grapeulis root." Professor Drackney winked at Sirius who glared at the laughing Slytherins at the table with Snape.

"Due to that, incident, I have decided it time for you all to begin work with transformational potions. You will be partnered up, by me," another groan, "and will have to choose, create, test, and then present a transformational potion and its antidote. Now, I am going to pair you up with people from your house so please congregate accordingly." The masses rose and shifted into two bunches on opposite sides of the room. Professor Drackney paired the Slytherins first. Lily pretended to watch interestedly. She was beginning to get quite good at using such tactics in order to avoid people. 

Drackney had finally moved over to the cluster of Gryfindors. Lily backed even farther out of the crowd. She had never liked working with others and the day's events had definitely magnified that animosity. She watched as smiling Gryfindors were slowly paired. Sirius was put with Reggie. How convenient. Lily was positive they would have to do some late night studying in the Astronomy Tower. Remus was paired with Ling. Lucky girl. Peter was paired with Rogue Grizzle. She watched as people were taken until there was only one left. James Potter.

"Why me?" Lily muttered again on the brink of tears, looking up towards the dungeon ceiling. She definitely was being punished for something. James moved sheepishly towards her like he was afraid that she would attack him at any moment. Lily stepped away from him. He seemed to get the idea and stopped moving.

"Well, each pairing will now draw a potion." Professor Drackney produced a jar with miniature rolls of parchment. Lily slowly approached the bowl and drew. Hair coloring potions. That didn't sound too hard. She returned to her seat. James sat down next to her. 

"So?" James still sounded apprehensive. Lily threw him the tiny roll of parchment. He read it and smiled. He was about to say something but Professor Drackney announced that class was over. Lily quickly gathered her things up so as she was the first person to leave. She couldn't believe the injustice of having to do a project with James.

* * *

Lily decided to go to the library instead of enjoying a dinner with her fellow students. That way she could at least get her preference on the reference books for her project. Especially since she was going to have do it on her own. An overbearing prat like James Potter wasn't going to work on a project when he could just sit back and let his partner do it. It was better that way any way. 

"Afternoon, Madam Pince." Lily smiled.

"Afternoon, Miss Evans." Madame Pince smiled up from behind a pile of books. Lily wandered over to the potions section. Scanning the selections she found a few textbooks. She sat herself down at a table and began to search the books for a hair-coloring potion. A few minutes later Reggie and Ling came wandering into the library, laughing.

"Oh, Lily. We were hoping to find you." Ling whispered after receiving a glare from Madame Pince.

"C'mon. Lil. This whole thing is silly. James is a prat. We all know it and we are your friends. You can't just use us to vent your anger because it is convenient," Reggie's spoke bluntly and Lily appreciated that. 

"I am sorry. I just don't like all this new found _fame and attention._" The three of them laughed and received another glare from Madame Pince. The girls talked for a while until it was time for dinner.

'Well, you two go ahead and go down. I am not too hungry."

"You know, your gonna have to face James eventually. He _is_ you partner."

"Now Ling. James isn't going to be doing any work." Ling and Reggie giggled and left. Lily felt better knowing she had two people on her side again.

* * *

"Good evening, ladies," Sirius greeted Reggie and Ling as they sat down with the Marauders. He wrapped his arm around Reggie's waist and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. James was staring towards the Entrance Hall. 

"She's not coming down to dinner, James." James noted how plainspoken Reggie was. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Hmm?" He played it innocently.

"So what potion did you to get?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh, hair coloring," James said distractedly.

"Right. Have fun with that, Prongs." 

"Thanks, Sirius." James wasn't quite sure what is friend was playing at but he knew he wouldn't like it. "Well, Reggie and I have skin softening solutions. We are gonna try it out tonight in the Astronomy Tower," Sirius laughed. 

"Right. What did you get Remus?"

"Ling and I got skin tinting solution." 

"What did you get Peter?"

"Shrinking solution." Peter looked embarrassed. Sirius laughed, most likely at some joke he had told himself. James was in no mood for Sirius that evening. Luckily the food appeared and everyone busied themselves with their dinner. James was about half way through his plate when curiosity got the best of him. 

"Reggie? Why didn't Lily come down to dinner." Reggie was giggling at something Sirius had said and looked at James, smiling.

"Well, she is working in the library."

"Oh."

"Yes. She wanted to get a head start on your project."

"What? Why?" 

"Oh, I don't know."

"I do." Remus interjected.

"Really?"

"She thinks you are inmate and have no desire to do any work. She is expecting to have to do the entire project by herself."

"Why?"

"It is the way she sees you, James," Sirius laughed again. James felt his anger boiling up. Why did Lily see him that way?

"What do you mean they way she sees me, Padfoot?"

"Well you're a horses arse, for starters." Sirius laughed again. James threw a fork at him, and he laughed harder. "Easy boy. Is ickle Jamsie-wamsie angwey? Ah, to bad." James began to stand but Remus cut in.

"James, sit down and Sirius, keep your bloody mouth shut." Remus said calmly.

James replaced himself on the bench feeling better at the smile that was washed from Sirius's face. Remus certainly had a way of defusing situations. 

"Listen, James. We all you know you fancy her but face it, she wishes you were dead. Maybe you should prove to her that you are different then what she sees you as," Ling said in her typical shy voice. 

"Well, that'd be a lie," Sirius muttered under his breath. James glared at him. 

"Yeah. I think I'll go talk to her now."

"You go get her, Jamsie-wamsie," Sirius shouted behind James as left the Great Hall. James had to smile. Sirius could be funny at times.

* * *

Lily had just copied down the potion and then its background onto a roll of parchment when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She whipped her head around startled only to see James. He smiled and sat down next to her. 

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Well, for starters, I wanted to help you work on _our _project," James snapped. Lily was taken aback. She had expected him to blow off the assignment and force Lily to do it all. She found herself pleasantly suprised. By James Potter? This was a definate improvment in personality.

"Oh, well, sorry. I just – er – you didn't seem – well – you know."

"I won't hold it against you," James laughed as he reached behind his head and tousled his hair. Lily was rudely reminded of the James Potter she usually knew. He truly was a git, but flirtatious at that.

"Right. Shall I catch you up on what I've done so far, then?"

"You're the boss," he smiled again. Lily felt like vomiting. What was going through his head?

"I hardly think I am the boss. You're Head Boy. That gives you just as much power as the Head Girl, but anyway." Lily began to talk about the ingredient of the potion and the background behind its creation, but James found his attention focused elsewhere. He had grown quite good at looking like he was listening when he really wasn't. Living with Sirius had brought out this talent. He was able to look her straight in the face, and she looked particularly beautiful. He thought he was doing quite well with her.

"So, when do you want to give it our first shot?" Lily had finished her explanation.

"Hmm? Oh, t-tomorrow." 

"Right. Well, I figure we can each brew one and test it on each other. If that is fine with you?"

"Perfect," James smiled. He did have an amazing grin. Lily mentally slapped herself. 

"Well, I think I am going to head off towards the common room." Lily started to pack her things away.

"I'll walk you." 

"That's really not necessary." 

"Well, _all _young ladies need a big, strong man to help them out from time to time," said James flirtily. He immediately realized his mistake at the anger in Lily's emerald eyes. 

"You didn't honestly just say that, did you? Could you be any bigger of a git?"

"Probably." James thought this was a good recovery line. Lily disagreed.

"Humph." Lily stormed out of the library leaving a highly embarrassed James in her wake. 

**********

A/N: For those of you (Like my frosty beta who think of James as the Head Boy with Lily like Hagrid says in the first book, he is in this story. For those of you, like me, who see him as the not a prefect guy that Remus describes him as in OotP, sorry. For those of you who don't care, I applaud you. Please r/r. A special thanks to my favorite beta Oliva Frost no matter how difficult she can be. She not only edits for me but also is the queen of the plot bunnies that have helped fuel this story. I hope you all liked it. 

Eleena Thea

Beta's Note: DON'T YOU DARE DELETE THIS STEPH!!! For all of you readers, I am critical not frosty. Her story is ten times better because of me (A/N: She is a bit full of herself isn't she.) I'm sorry, but I have to be tough! Grrrr. :-)

**__**


	3. An End to a Beginning

A/N: Well, here is the third chapter to my story. Things are going to get really interesting here so beware. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: You should know what is mine and what is J.K Rowling's. In other words, most everything is hers.

**********

We're Gonna Go Swimming

Chapter 3: The End to a Beginning

Eleena Thea

**********

Lily couldn't sleep, and it was once again due to of James. She was wondering if there was even a point to getting an early start on her sleep. She then thought of James sitting down stairs and knew exactly why she was hiding. Lily couldn't help but think she had been a bit harsh on him. After all, James had been willing and even interested in helping her with _their _project. Of course, then he had made that vexatious comment about needing a "big, strong man." Lily quivered at the comment. Had he not gained any knowledge from their incident earlier in the day? Oh well! Lily knew she needed to get over this. She was meeting him the following afternoon to work on their potion and she wanted that to go a well as possible. She laid her thoughts to rest and drifted into another unpleasantly dreamful sleep.

* * *

James entered the Gryfindor common room feeling slightly crestfallen. He offended Lily again. He didn't understand. With any other girl he could have said that to, they would have batted their eyes and giggled. Why was it that Lily turned into a raving lunatic? That was overstating a bit. Lily wasn't raving. He definitely had to approach her in a different way though.

"Prongs. How was the _library_." Sirius said putting a special emphasis in the word library. James knew exactly what his friend was playing at. He came over and took his seat by the fire.

"Well, for starters, it was the library," James snapped

"You know, you have been a real arse here lately James. What the bloody hell the matter with you?" Sirius seemed offended. 

"Oh, your right. I just have a lot going through my head at the moment. You're my mate, right?" 

"Mate? Sure. I know you can't resist me." James laughed. It was good to be back in each other's good graces.

"Or maybe it's you that can't resist me?" Sirius was now also laughing. 

"Really, James. How did it go?" Remus interjected.

"She bloody freaked out again, that's how." James came across a little harsher then he had meant to but his friends seemed unfazed.

"Well, what did you do?" Sirius smiled.

"Why do automatically assume I was in the wrong?" James said pretending to be offended.

"Well, it is something I have learned about women. When there is an argument between a male and a female it is _always_ the man in the wrong."

"You actually learned something?" James laughed. 

"Seriously, James. If I ever get into a fight with a lady friend, the only way I can gain proper closure in the situation is tell her she is right. Even if I know that she has no idea on the present matter." Sirius smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"Is that so?" Reggie had just come down from the stairs of the girls' dormitory. 

"Damn," Sirius whispered under his breath.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't just tell James that." Sirius was looking truly alarmed as his girlfriend approached him.

"Well, it was just a spot of fun, dear. I was just blabbering. You know me."

"Don't you give me that act, Black." With that, Reggie turned around and stormed back upstairs. Sirius was in trouble. She had used his last name. He tried to go after but after getting about half way up the stairs, they transformed into a slide. Sirius fought to climb, only to end up falling over backwards and somersaulting down the slide. He stood up and approached his friends in silent. He then sat down and began to nurse his bleeding forearm, sulkily. James had to laugh. It seemed this was the day from hell for everyone. 

* * *

It always seemed that the day went by very fast when there was something dreadful approaching. As the last class ended, Lily slowly packed up her bag. James was standing outside the door when she finally decided to exit the classroom. Damn. There was definitely no escape now. 

"Afternoon, Evans."

"Potter."

"Where should we do this?" He asked with a very serious tone in his voice.

"I was thinking that the common room was as good a place as any." 

"All right, then. Shall we?" James stuck out an arm.

"Yes. Let's." Lily began to walk on and James quickly put his arm down and followed, blushing at being shot down.

"That bag looks terribly heavy. What do you have in there?"

"Just my school things, Potter. Haven't you ever heard of books? You should try using one sometime. Then you wouldn't have to ask such a pointless question." Lily smiled. She had made a joke. James could feel the butterflies in his stomach kick it into high gear.

"I see. Well, I will have to try and read me one of those, books?" Lily laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking that you could do me favor and let me relieve you of that bag until we returned to the common room." James was choosing his words very carefully, and with the smile on Lily's face, it seemed to be working. 

"I suppose I could do that for you."

"And one more thing. Since we are going to be working together and all, do you think that maybe we could venture into the world of first names?" Lily laughed and smiled as she handed him the bag on her shoulder. James thought he was doing well.

"Sure, James."

"Fabulous." 

The walk to the common room, in all actuality, was almost pleasant. Although, Lily could have done without the flirtatious comments that James had snuck in every now and then. 

"I have to run upstairs and grab some ingredients and things. Would you mind getting your own cauldron and whatnot?"

"Not at all." James smiled. There he went with that flirting again. Lily turned upstairs and rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how many girls had actually bought into his act. Judging by his reputation there were plenty of girls who enjoyed that sort of flattery or stupidity as Lily saw it.

After she had grabbed her materials, she walked back downstairs to find James already setting his cauldron up on one of the tables. She silently followed suit for a few moments until she had lit the fire below it. 

"Well then. We have everything except for the hair."

"Hair?" 

"Yes. You have to have a piece of the hair you are coloring or the dye won't isolate itself to just your hair. You also need a piece of hair for the antidote but it has to be a transformed one. Don't be such a girl." James put on a mock sort of offended face and Lily laughed. She grabbed a long piece of hair and plucked it from her head. James did the same thing. They handed the pieces to each other and began to mix ingredients. The potion seemed fairly simple. James was rather talkative so Lily just listened and nodded her head. She was actually enjoying herself (except for the flirty comments thrown in very discreetly. Although, it did seem he was making an effort to act mildly intelligent.) Lily was adding something that would create a pink color in her potion. James added something blue. Finally, Lily added the hair and spooned some of the potion into a vial. James repeated the motion. They handed the vials to each other.

"Well, I think we should drink at the same time." Lily said, nervously.

"All right, one...two...three." They both took large drinks from the vial. It was disgusting. Lily almost gagged. She looked at James. His hair had turned bright pink.

"Pink is a highly dignified look for you, James." Lily said laughing. "James? What's wrong." James had a look of horror on his face. He quickly grabbed at the table and held up a piece of hair. It was long and had a red shine to it. It was Lily's hair.

Lily looked down at her hands. They were a violent shade of royal blue. She continued her gaze up her arm, which was also blue. Everything was blue. She screamed.

"Lily. Calm down, Lily." James looked horror struck.

"Oh my God. I-I-I am blue. How can you tell me to calm down? I look like I am some sort of monster! A hideous monster. How could you be so stupid? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Lily was in tears as she grabbed at James' robes. James said nothing 

"I am blue. I look like a smurf. A big, ugly smurf." Lily sat down on the couch and cried.

"Um, Lily? I know this probably isn't the best time to ask you but what's a smuf?"

"You're right, it's not the best time to ask. But since you're an _insensitive git - i_t's a muggle cartoon. Now will you go away?"

"Why?" 

"Because I am BLUE." Lily sobbed violently. James sat down on the couch next to her. 

"Lily. I am _so_ sorry. I am such a git. I was to busy talking to you. I completely forgot about adding the piece of hair."

"Go away!" Lily turned her body away from him. He had to figure out what to do. He could fix it. 

"Wait! You said the antidote needs a piece of the transformed hair, right?"

"W-what? My hair is the only thing that didn't turn blue." Lily grabbed her still dark red hair.

"Right, but what if we used a piece of skin. Then we could return your skin back to normal, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go down to the hospital wing."

"Nonsense. I created this problem and _I'm _going to fix it." Lily thought James sounded very arrogant in this matter but she did want to avoid a trip to around the school with blue skin. 

"Uh. Okay. Um, if you think it will work?"

"Of course it will work." James smiled and began to work on the antidote. Lily had already started it so James assumed it would be easy to continue. Lily was very good at this sort of thing. It now had to boil for about ten minutes. James looked over at Lily. She was sitting and staring at the potion with those penetrating green eyes. James focused on her eyes. He didn't want to look at the mess he had made of her. Her eyes looked glazed over, like she was in a state of shock or something. He watched as a tiny tear rolled out of her eye onto her cheek. He couldn't take it anymore so he glanced away. The antidote was almost ready. 

"All right, Lily, here comes the really terrible part. I need that piece of skin now."

"Right." Lily said. She didn't move. James picked up the knife and went over to her. He would have to get it himself.

"Give me your arm, Lily." Lily stuck out her arm without looking at him. She was definitely in shock. James poked the tip of the knife very lightly into her skin until there was a tiny flab sticking up. Then he pulled on the skin until it ripped away from her arm. 

"Ouch." Lily jumped.

"Sorry." James stood up and approached the boiling potion. Dropping the piece of skin in it, he removed the cauldron from the tiny fire and extinguished the flames. He then ladled the potion into a vial. He proceeded back to the couch and handed Lily the vial. 

"Drink this." James handed it to Lily. She leaned her head back and took a large mouthful. She contorted her face and James assumed that it had tasted terrible. They were silent for a few moments until Lily cried out.

"Ouch." Lily began to grab at her skin.

"What? What is the matter."

"It feels like I am being pricked with needles all over my body. Make it stop." Lily was now standing up and shaking.

"Lily. Calm down." She was scratching and pulling at her skin. She let out one more cry and then turned around so that her back was to James. She began to sob yet again. James grabbed Lily's shoulder and spun her around. This time, her skin was white. Completely white. Like she had had all of the color drained from it. 

"Lily? I think it is time to go to the hospital wing, now."

* * *

"Madam Ludwig!" James and Lily had entered the hospital wing together. Lily was silent.

"Mr. Potter this is a hospital wing. You have no right to come in here shouting and... Merlin's beard! What happened?" Madame Ludwig had a look of terror in her eyes at the sight of James and Lily. James quickly explained to her what had happened. Madame Ludwig had Lily lay down on one of the cot like beds.. James sat down in a chair next to the bed. Lily was staring at him. He couldn't look at her. She seemed off her rocker, and he felt like it was his fault. Which it was.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. The two of you have shown a large amount of foolishness today. I am surprised. Especially by you, Ms. Evans. You two should have come to me right after Ms. Evans had taken the potion. That antidote was not for skin, it was for hair. You removed all of the pigment from Ms. Evans's skin." Lily looked scared.

"Can it be returned?" She asked. 

"The pigment? Of course. It is a quite simple potion really. It only takes a night or so."

"You mean I have to stay here all night, again?" Lily seemed very unhappy. 

"Well, that is what I'm saying, Ms. Evans, now drink this down." Madam Ludwig handed Lily the potion and left. Lily drank it down quickly. 

"So, I guess you are free to go," Lily said to James angrily.

"Now wait a minute. Are you kicking me out?"

"Well, don't you think you've done enough damage today?"

"You can't possibly blame it all on me, can you?"

"Of course not, James. I just figured you had something better to do." Lily laughed. So did James. He was glad to see that she wasn't insane after all. This made his spirits soar. 

"Lily, I am so sorry. Really." James sounded truly sincere. 

"Hey! Not everyone can say they've changed colors before. It was an adventure."

"I am serious, Lily." James was flustered. He wanted to make a good, heartfelt apology.

"So am I." Lily smiled again. James thought she was beautiful, even with the white skin. 

"I have to ask you a question. Why did you want us to use the potions on each other." James was dying to know. Lily let out a quiet laugh.

"Honestly? I thought you would take it more seriously and nothing bad would happen."

"Well, that was a serious lapse of judgment." 

James and Lily continued there very friendly conversation for about an hour before James noticed a large amount of noise outside the hospital wing. 

"Oh no." 

"What's the matter, James?" 

"Well, by the looks f it, all those laughing people in the hallways want to catch a glimpse of the white skinned wonder."

"Oh, joy. Hey, do you think you could tell them I am not up t signing autographs at the moment?"

"Sure can try."

"You're a doll." James stood up and bowed. He noticed the tiny spots of color returning to her face. 

He walked to the entrance of the hospital wing and peeked his head through the large door. There were about twenty people standing around, talking. 

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" James came out and stood in front of the door.

"Oh, James. What happened? Is Lily alright?" Reggie came running up to James with Ling in her wake.

"She is fine, Reggie. We had an accident. That's all."

"What kind of an accident?" Reggie still sounded very worried.

"Well, it was more my accident. See, I forgot to add the hair to the potion and I kind of turned her blue." Both girls gasped. "But, I thought we could fix it with the antidote and all so I finished it and instead of adding hair I added piece of her skin but the potion wasn't made for skin so it didn't work."

"Oh no, she is still blue?"

"Now, that is the funny part," James laughed nervously. "See, instead of making her skin normal it kind of drained all the color so she is – er – white." James made another nervous laugh. Reggie did not look amused at all. Neither did Ling.

"You turned her white? What kind of a crazy bastard are you?" Reggie was turning a bright red, and Ling looked terrified.

"Now you wait just a minute. You think I did it to her on purpose? It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. Now, calm down." The red seemed to be lifted from Reggie's face. "Why are all these people out here?" 

"They are all the people that say you and Lily coming down to the hospital wing. They wanted to know what had happened." James looked around at all the people.

"Potter. Is it true you turned Evans white? Ha! It's bad enough she's a Mudblood. Now she is an ugly one as well." Snape was standing in a small group of fellow Slytherins and was now facing James. James didn't know what to say. Luckily, the Marauders were also against the wall. 

"You should mind your business, Snivellius, before you get hurt." Sirius had jumped out of the group and approached Snape, wand in hand. 

Snape backed down and muttered something along the lines of "go to hell" before walking away. The few Slytherins that were there followed him. James was grateful Sirius stepped in for he might have killed Snape.

"I don't think it is a good idea for Lily to be by herself while everyone is still up and awake. I'll go say good bye and then you and Ling can sit with her."

"Yeah, okay." Reggie said distractedly. She was watching Sirius who was talking quietly with Peter and Remus. 

James went back into the hospital wing. A few spots of color had showed up on Lily's arms now and she was touching them.

"Look! My skin is starting to get its color back." Lily smiled, excitedly.

"That is great. Well, you have to very worried girls out there so I am going to leave."

"All right. Well, I will see you tomorrow when I have skin color again." James stood up to leave but turned back around.

"Lily? Do I maybe have the chance of getting a hug or is that too much to ask." Lily was surprised at the bluntness of James's comment. Happily surprised nonetheless.

"I suppose that it's not out of the question." James bent down and hugged her. He began to pull away from her but stopped with his face close to hers. He was staring straight into those mesmerizing green eyes. He leaned a little closer to her and pecked her on the lips. He pulled away and she had a surprised look on her face. James feared he had overstepped his bounds, but Lily reached up and touched his face. Her hand was warm. He took it and turned it over. He kissed it and rose to his feet. 

"Afternoon, Ms. Evans."

* * *

Lily was flabbergasted. Had that really just happened? Had she actually enjoyed it? Two very worried looking girls coming to her side interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, Lily! You look so - so white." Reggie exclaimed hugging her friend. 

"I am fine. Really. The color already is starting to come back." Lily smiled. "So lighten up, both of you." Ling laughed and Reggie smiled. 

"What was up with James? He looked extremely excited coming out of here?" Ling asked, changing the subject to something a little lighter. 

"I don't know. He hugged me and then he pecked me on the lips." Lily smiled.

"Really? Are you to together?"

"No! It is nothing like that. It just happened."

"How was it?" Reggie asked curiously.

"Nice, I guess." Lily closed her eyes. She really had enjoyed their seemingly trivial kiss. 

"This could be the start of something great, Lily." Reggie laughed.

"Maybe. How is Sirius?"

"I wouldn't know," Reggie said coldly.

"They are fighting," answered Ling.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Lily asked.

"I did, but you were too absorbed in your thoughts," Reggie replied.

* * *

"James," Sirius called over as James came through the door of the hospital wing. He walked over to his three best friends, all standing up against the wall.

"How is she?" Remus asked as they headed toward the common room.

"She's fine," James smiled. Everything was good at the moment.

"What are you so happy about, Prongs?"

"Oh nothing, Padfoot," James replied slightly dreamily. The others continued questioning James and he tried to answer but he was distracted. Had Lily really enjoyed him kissing her? It was a simple, innocent peck but still. Where was this going? He had no idea. James was so engrossed in thought that he didn't even see her.

"Ouch!" cried a feminine voice. James snapped out of his trance to find a girl lying on the floor. He had obviously knocked her over. 

"Oh, I am sorry. Here let me help you." He reached out a hand and pulled her up. 

"Why, thank you." She said. She had a very beautiful voice. James looked at her more closely. She had a very beautiful everything. She had long brown hair and violet-gray eyes. He found his eyes wondering up and down her beautifully sculpted body. She had creamed-coffee looking skin as if she had year-round tan. He looked at her face again. She was gorgeous with those eyes and her large, sulky lips. James was instantly attracted. Hell, a gay man would go straight for this girl.

"Hello, there. I am James Potter."

"Yes, I know. I am Rhiannon. Rhiannon Overholt but you can call me Rhi."

"Well, Rhi. It is a pleasure meeting you." James lifted her hand, still resting in his palm, toward his mouth and kissed it. She giggled.

"Oh, James Potter. You flatterer, you." 

"Yeah, well. I am terribly sorry about that whole knocking you over."

"It happens."

"Where were you heading?"

"I was just walking actually."

"Well, if you'd like, I could walk you to the Great Hall. Since it is almost dinner time and all."

"Sure." James stuck out his arm and she wrapped hers with it. He told his friends he would catch up with them later and headed down the corridor with Rhi.

"It is amazing how quickly he forgot about, Lily." Remus blurted out after James was out of earshot.

"Funny how that works. I guess he is on to bigger breasted, more attractive things." Sirius replied. The three boys laughed.

* * *

James and Rhi were now in the entrance hall. He knew that she was a sixth year Gryffindor but had never really paid to much attention to her. They had had a nice conversation. James thought that she was very arousing. Everything about her. They started into the Great Hall but James pulled on her arm and they stopped.

"I was thinking you might want to meet me after my Quidditch practice tomorrow and maybe take a walk." 

"I would love to, James." Rhi responded it that voice of hers. James smiled and was about to say something when two girls called for her. "Oh, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and hurried away to her friends. 

When James entered the Great Hall he saw the other Marauders already sitting in the middle of the table. Rhi had sat down at the far end with her friends. James advanced the table and sat down.

"Nice walk, James?" Sirius asked.

"Fine." James was watching Rhi. She was talking excitingly with her friends. She was laughing when she caught his eye. They stared at each other for a few moments until she blushed and looked away.

"What about Lily, James?"

"Lily? Oh no. I'd forgotten. I had kissed her in the hospital wing." James had forgotten all about that. 

"You what?" Remus asked with curious excitement.

"Well, it was a harmless, little peck and anyway we're not going anywhere. But look at Rhi. She is beautiful and sexy and she fancies me. I mean she kissed me on the cheek after one, little walk. This girl is amazing. You lot saw her." 

"Yeah, we saw her James. She is beautiful but that is beside the point. Lily, James, Lily." Remus tried again to reason with his companion but James wasn't paying attention. He was still watching Rhi and her friends. He seemed like he was in trance. Sirius picked up a spoon and flicked some of his potato at him. It landed in his hair but he didn't seem to notice. Sirius and Peter laughed and Sirius flicked another bit of potato at him. This time it hit James in the face. He whipped his head around causing the bit of potato in his hair to fall onto his shoulder. 

"What was that for?" James asked startled. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake, Prongs."

"I'm fine."

"Splendid." Sirius and Peter were laughing at the potato and James's shoulder.

"I think I am going to, er, go up the common room. I have a lot to do tonight." James started to stand up but Remus stopped him. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. He then wiped the potato from his shoulder, which made Sirius and Peter laugh even harder. James glared at the laughing pair and left.

"What do you think, Moony?"

"I think that boy's in love."

"Nah, that boy is in lust." They all laughed and finished their meals.

* * *

Lily was glad to be out of the hospital wing. She was now back to her normal color and that put her in an even better mood. Reggie had informed Lily when she came to bid her good night that her and Sirius were going to spend some time in the Astronomy Tower _making up_, and everything seemed to be returning to normal. She entered the Gryffindor common room feeling wonderful. She ran up the girls' dormitory to change her clothes. Ling and Reggie had just finished their morning rituals. 

"Good morning," Lily said cheerfully.

"Morning." Ling and Reggie replied in unison. 

"How was making up in the Astronomy Tower?" Lily asked smiling.

"It was _wonderful_," breathed Reggie.

"Barf." Ling said and the three girls laughed.

"So have either of you two seen James?" Lily's friends looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, Lily? There is something you should know about."

"Hmm?"

"Her name is Rhiannn Overholt. She is _really_ pretty and Sirius told me James is head over heels in 'love' with her – or at least in lust."

"What?"

**********

A/N: I hope you liked it. I was going for a twist. I know you are all probably thinking. Ah, poor Lily. Well, don't fret. I am not going to tell you any more then that but do not fret. Any who, thank you to all my die-hard readers who actually got through the first two chappies and reviewed. Please keep that good stuff up. I love those reviews. I would also like to thank that crazy beta of mine, Olivia Frost who does a great job even though she is insane. (And the Sarcastic Ice Queen! :D -O.F.) 

Eleena Thea


	4. Flight of the Fairy

I A/N: Well, here is my next chappie. Everything all confusing, yet? Well, it can only get more from here. Thanks to all you awesome reviewers and thanks too my beta. Another thanks is in order for Paige Woods my self-esteemer (she fixes all the troubles my beta causes). Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

**********

We're Gonna Go Swimming

Chapter 4: Flight of the Fairy 

Eleena Thea

**********

"Rhi." James had just come out of the changing rooms to find Rhi sitting in the first row of seats on the Quidditch Pitch. She looked amazing.

"Oh, James. I had to sneak a peek of your practice. You were wonderful. Some of those goals you scored. I mean, wow!" Rhi had a look of pure adoration on her face.

"You're a big Quidditch fan, then?" 

"Oh, it is the only sport in my opinion. Both of my older brothers played, and I have kind of grown up with it in my house. I am pretty good on a broom. In fact, I probably would have gone out for the team if my parents would have allowed me," there was a hint of hostility in her voice.

"They wouldn't allow you?" James had never heard of such a thing.

"They felt girls didn't belong on the Quidditch Pitch," Rhi seemed to be getting very mirthless so James quickly changed the subject.

"So you think you're pretty good on a broom, do you? Well, care to have a go?" James smiled as he handed Rhi his Cleansweep. This would be most entertaining. 

Rhi mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. She flew around in the air and made a few simple spins and turns. She actually wasn't all that bad. She landed after a few moments and James applauded her. She was nothing compared to him but it was proper to compliment her.

"Wow! I'll have to watch my back," James said still clapping a few last times. 

"Thank you. That really means something coming from a Quidditch God like you." Rhi looked flattered. James desired nothing more than to hold her face and kiss her seductive lips. He resisted the temptation and instead snatched her silky hand. 

"I was thinking a stroll down by the lake would be a pleasant beginning to the evening."

"Whatever you want, Jamsie."

* * *

Lily watched for James at dinner, but he never came. She wanted to discuss the previous day's events. She also felt like she needed to find out for herself if he was really seeing that despicable Rhiannon Overholt. Lily knew her type. Reggie had called her a Quidditch groupie. 

Lily thought it bizarre. James didn't often miss an opportunity to eat. He must have been preoccupied.

* * *

James and Rhi sat on the couch in the Common Room. James had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she was laughing at a story he had just finished.

"That is great, James. Really. He flew – upside-down. Ha, Ha, Ha."

"Yeah. Lily never liked me harassing Snape."

"Lily Evans? Isn't she kind of a bluestocking type girl?" 

"Yeah. I suppose she is." James had never thought of Lily in that way before but compared to Rhiannon she was a prude.

"Poor, James. You need some _excitement_ in a relationship." 

"I guess I do." James suddenly realized what time it was.

"We're late for dinner!" he exclaimed, standing up from the couch. Rhi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

"I have your dinner." Rhi turned towards him and kissed him fervently. He liked this girl more and more every moment he spent with her. He returned the kiss and wrapped his hand around the back of her head. She had placed her warm hand on the side of his face and now ran her fingers through his hair. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled.

"Yum," James breathed. He then rolled her over and kissed her again.

* * *

It had been a week since James had formally asked Rhi to be his girlfriend. She, of course, had said yes. Lily thought the two of them were quite nauseating. Rhi was constantly in his lap hugging or tickling him. The couple definitely didn't worry bout displaying public affection (Judging by the fact that they almost always had their tongues down each others throats). Lily thought the two were worse then Sirius and Reggie, and that was saying something. She glanced over at her friend who was sitting, cuddled up against Sirius's chest as he petted her hair. All the touchy-feeliness in the room disgusted her to no end. She had to escape.

"Good night, everyone," Lily said with an obvious agitation in her voice. Reggie and Sirius were now kissing, but she waved a hand to acknowledge Lily. How nice. 

"Don't go to bed Lily. It's still early," pleaded Ling. She seemed just as frustrated as Lily.

"I'm not feeling to well, Ling. Sorry," Lily said rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. She then turned and left her friend behind as she went upstairs. 

Lily slowly got ready for bed. The dormitory was empty. Everything was empty to Lily nowadays. Her relationships, her hobbies, even school felt empty. She was lonely. Really lonely. She didn't understand it either. Sure, Reggie was busy with Sirius but she was there when Lily needed her. Ling had also sort of distanced her self from Lily. Lily didn't blame her the way she had been treating her. Even Remus had become friendlier since Lily's accident, but something was missing. Lily just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Halloween was rapidly approaching. Lily and James had taken Sirius's "house party" idea to a prefects meeting and Dumbledore liked it so much that he suggested that all four houses should throw their own. Now the whole school was engaged in Halloween cheer. Conversations about costume ideas and decorations filled the corridors. Everyone seemed to be notably excited about the upcoming parties.

"So, Lily, we need an idea for costumes." Reggie and Ling had snuck up on Lily in the hall one day. 

"I don't know, Regg. I assumed you and Sirius would be dressing up together."

"Sirius didn't want to. He said he can't have me infringing on his _artistic energy_," Reggie said crossly.

"I hope you knocked him up side the head," Lily replied bluntly.

"Hey, that is a great idea," Reggie smiled. "Be right back." She slowly approached the small huddle of people Sirius was standing in. She lightly tapped on his shoulder and when he turned around, she shoved his head toward the couch forcefully.

"See if that can't help your _artistic energy_." Reggie was laughing as Sirius staggered backwards a few steps. The people around them were also laughing. Reggie returned to her friends.

"Well, That was nice," she said sweetly.

"You know, he might dump you for that," Ling interjected.

"You think so? That would be great," Reggie said to herself. Then she realized she had said it out loud and blushed. 

"Anyway, I think I might have an idea for our costumes." Lily changed the subject. Seeing Reggie hurt Sirius definitely lightened her mood. "I was thinking we could go as fairies." Her friends laughed.

"Fairies? You mean we would get to flutter around in pretty little dresses and wings? That would be great, Lil," Reggie said sarcastically. 

"Hear me out. We would be beautifully seductive fairies. We would each have our own theme."

"What? Love, happiness and bubbles?" Reggie laughed.

"I am serious. I was thinking that you could be a light fairy. You could wear all white and we could put a glowing charm on your dress so it would give off light. It would be perfect." Reggie nodded in approval. 

"What about me?" Ling asked excitedly. 

"I was thinking a water fairy."

"That would be great!" Ling sounded very excited.

"What about you, Lily?" Reggie asked.

"A fire fairy, what else?"

* * *

The Marauders had congregated in their dormitory. They were quietly discussing Sirius's plans for the party when an owl came in through the window. 

"Now who is that for, I wonder?" Sirius said taking a parcel out of its mouth, "Oh! For me, of course," he said conceitedly before tearing into the package. The others watched in curiosity. The package was large and the first thing that could be seen was florescent yellow. 

"What on Earth is that, Padfoot?" James thought it was hideous.

"My Halloween costume." 

"Well, what is it?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't want to."

"Well, then I won't tell you."

"That's fine," laughed Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Pete?" Sirius had turned on Peter.

"I-I don't know. I am not very good at that sort of thing."

"Not to worry, Wormtail. I have the perfect costume for you."

* * *

Halloween had finally arrived. It fell on a Friday so, unfortunately, everyone had to endure classes. There was a certain amount of excitement in the air that made it a near impossible to stay focused. All four houses had decided that they were going to have the greatest party and it had definitely turned into a competition. Even Lily had been caught up in the craziness that had become the student body. She sat in her potions classroom trying to brew her potion. There was only a little time left in the class and she had not yet finished. She added the wormwood she had just chopped and began to stir it furiously. 

After it had finally boiled for the appropriate time, she poured some into a vial and set it on the table. She began to clean up her area, forgetting to give the vial to Professor Drackney. After a few moments, Severus Snape passed her table and smiled weakly. Lily laughed, and his white cheeks turned red. As he passed her vial, he swept it off the table with his hand.

"Oops. I am sorry. You had already cleaned the rest of it up too, hadn't you?" He smirked at her. Lily began to panic. Professor Drackney was in his office but there was not time to begin again! She had never received a zero on a potion before. She was on the cold dungeon floor cleaning up the broken vial (on brink of tears) when James approached. 

"Lily, get up." He grabbed her upper arm and helped her off the floor. 

"I-I'm going to get a zero mark. I can't! I-I . . ."

"Lily, calm down. Here is an extra vial of my potion." James handed her the vial and smiled.

"Oh, James. Thank you." She threw herself at him and hugged him knocking him farther onto the dungeon floor. After a few moments, she pulled away and blushed when she saw the embarrassed look on his face. He turned and walked away without saying another word just as Professor Drackney came out of his office. 

"All right. Everyone please place their vials on my desk." Lily began to ascend to his desk when Snape ran up.

"Professor Drackney, Evans can't possibly have a potion to turn in!" Snape exclaimed.

"Well, what is this in my hand, Severus." Lily smiled.

"But I broke your vial. I made sure you had already cleaned up. That is impossible," blurted Snape loud enough for the entire class to hear. 

"Severus Snape. I think that a detention is in order here. Lily had obviously filled an extra vial," Professor said winking at Lily and then glancing over at the cackling Marauders. 

"But, Professor -" Snape began. 

"Let's make it two, shall we?" Professor Drackney smiled. Snape reddened and sat back down. Lily smiled at James and uttered another _thank you, _before returning to her seat feeling quite pleased with the afternoon so far.

* * *

"Lily, will you hurry up and get your arse out of that bathroom. We have to change too!" Reggie pounded on the door. She finally gave up and sat down on the nearest bed quite flustered. 

A few moments later, Lily appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing a bright red, close-fitting top that had long sleeves that hung to the floor and a wispy bottom accented with orange and gold. She had fastened transparent wings to her back. She had powdered her face so that it was paler and had accented it with dark red lipstick and a beautiful gold design that traveled around the side. She had made a flowered hairpiece that tied her curled hair into a ponytail. She spun around as her friends made a few obnoxious catcalls. 

"The bathroom is all yours."

Reggie had finished up in much less time than it had taken Lily. Her outfit was the same style only white. She had put the glowing charm and it radiated a silvery glow. Lily accented her face with silver using the same design as her own. When Ling had finished, Lily painted the same design on her face, in sparkling blue to match her outfit. The girls had a few moments to spare before the common room was open to the student so they sat down on Ling's bed and waited. 

"I hear James and Rhi are going as some sort of couple." Lily said out loud but more to herself.

"Yes. He wants something to do with _his_ girlfriend. Sirius must be embarrassed by me." Reggie glanced down at her feet.

"Regg, you look beautiful. There is no way he could ever be embarrassed of you." Lily hated how self-conscious Sirius had made Reggie. She used to be the girl who didn't care about anything that anybody said or thought about her. Now, she was always worrying, mostly about what Sirius would say. It bothered Lily, deeply. 

"Your really lucky, Regg. You can converse with your boyfriend, in person," Ling chimed in. Her beau, Marvin Chang, had graduated the previous year, and now had a job at the ministry. Reggie smiled and hugged her friend. The three girls laughed and continued talking until it was time to go down.

"Are you ready for this?" Reggie asked Lily.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The common room was completely unrecognizable. Floating candles hung around the room, illuminating it with an eerie glow. A few tables were covered with Honeydukes delicacies, bottles of butterbeer, and another drink that Lily assumed was fire whiskey. The walls had been covered in black sheets and the floor was lined with pumpkins. A few large pumpkins near the entrance had been bewitched to sing music by various wizarding artists. A few items had been transfigured to ghostly looking figures and now flew about, weaving their way in between the candles. 

Not many people had come down from their rooms yet so three girls were quickly noticed.

"Girls, Girls, Girls! Aren't we looking particularly magical tonight?" Sirius came over and wrapped his arm around Reggie's shoulder. 

"You my dear look radiant. Like an angel of light, my little pixie," Sirius said kissing Reggie on the cheek. He had obviously already downed a couple glasses of fire whiskey, suddenly became a romantic, or both.

"And Ling. Sweet little Ling. for an ice queen you're looking very pretty." Sirius smiled. Ling however seemed quite agitated.

"And Evans, Wow! You set my heart on fire," Sirius was now laughing. Lily stifled giggle. He was definitely off his rocker. 

"So what is it you're supposed to be?" Reggie asked noticing Sirius's outfit for the first time. 

"I am a muggle fire fighter." 

"I don't think fire fighters wear leather pants, Sirius. I think they sent you a fire man stripper costume," Lily laughed. Sirius was wearing a florescent yellow jacket over bright red suspenders (with no shirt), a bright red helmet, and then to top it of a pair of leather pants. Ling, who had also just noticed the pants, burst into laughter. Reggie however was looking very displeased. She grabbed Sirius by the suspenders and pushed him away. 

* * *

James had changed in the prefects' bathroom. He and Rhi were planning to meet each other outside of the portrait hole. He decided he would go and wait for her. 

The corridors were almost completely empty. The other houses must have started their parties around the same time. James arrived at the portrait hole to find Rhi already waiting for him. She looked ravishing, as usual. She had curled her hair and tied it up with ribbons. James followed the pink ribbons down her figure. Her dress was dark pink and maroon. It laced in the front, showing of her large breasts. The dress stayed tight through her slender waist and then flared at her waist. It was all very becoming on her but James's eyes were once again drawn to the lace up top. 

"Earth to James."

"Oh, right. You look exquisite, princess."

"Well, thank you my knight. Care to join the party?" She stuck out her hand and James kissed it. 

"Mandagora." James whispered and the portrait hole swung open.

* * *

Lily had just gotten herself a butterbeer when the portrait hole swung open. A couple stepped in, looking very happy together. It was James and Rhi. Rhi looked like a princess (in a frivolous, revealing way.) James was dressed as some sort of medieval knight. He looked amazingly handsome. He was wearing a very light set of armor which accented his muscular physique quite nicely. He glanced over at Lily and she quickly glanced away, sending her hair flying through the air. She looked over again and James was still watching. She could feel her cheeks blushing. She turned and walked over to the couch where Ling was sitting.

* * *

"Peter, hurry up. We're running late." Remus had grown quite impatient with his friend.

"I can't go out in public like this!" Peter squeaked. 

"Sirius picked the costume. It can't be _that_ bad." Remus realized what he had just said and grinned. Of curse it was going to be terrible. Peter came out of the bathroom. He was wearing large red shoes, a colorfully striped jumpsuit, and a red nose. He was a clown. Remus laughed hysterically, almost falling to the floor.

"It's not funny, Remus."

"No! Of course not. Your definitely missing something, though." Remus pulled out his wand and said an incantation. Peter's face turned white and painted itself in a typical clown face.

* * *

When Remus and Peter came down the stairs, the Common Room was completely full. A few people around the stairs saw Peter and laughed. he tried to run back upstairs but Remus' reflexes were quick and he grabbed him. 

"C'mon now, Wormtail." He began to pull Peter down the stairs. Sirius was in the center of the room but quickly approached his friends. 

"Peter, you look great. What are you supposed to be Moony, a gigantic fur ball?" 

"He's a werewolf, Sirius." James had excused himself from his date and joined the group.

"I know he's a werewolf, James but what about his costume?" Sirius was considerably intoxicated and had a blank expression on his face. Then suddenly, realization swarmed over it and he laughed.

"Bloody brilliant." He muttered. The other Marauders laughed.

* * *

Lily was utterly disappointed in the party. Everyone else seemed to be having a wonderful time. Many of the couples were now in the middle of the room, dancing to the music omitted from the enchanted pumpkins. Lily watched with envy. James was spinning his beautiful date, who giggled and kissed him on the cheek as he spun her towards him. Sirius was laughing a he literally hung on Reggie, who was the least pleased of the dancers. Ling also looked discouraged. She hadn't spoken in hours. She just sat, sipping her fourth butterbeer. Lily had just finished off her second. She decided to get herself another one.

"Do you want another butterbeer, Ling?" Ling waved her hand and Lily assumed it was a no. She didn't think Ling needed anymore anyway. She stood from the couch and approached the table. 

She had just grabbed a bottle when James came up beside her. She turned to leave but he spoke.

"Having fun, Lily?"

"Not really, no." Lily decided honesty was the best route. 

"Really? Well, we will have to do something about that." James grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. They moved around the dance floor for a few moments until Rhi came up behind James.

"Oh, Rhi. How are you?" 

"Well, I am a bit lonely, Jamsie. Care to dance with your _date_?" Rhi said pulling James away from Lily. "No offense, Lily." 

"None taken." Lily had turned to leave the dance floor but Rhi had stopped her. She had leaned close to her ear.

"Why would he dance with a _fly_ when he could have _royalty_?" She then returned to James, smiling.

"I'm a fire fairy." Lily whispered under her breath. She knew that Rhi wasn't as perfect a she seemed. Lily was at the edge of the crowd when Sirius came up behind her. 

"Care for a dance, Lilikins," he laughed.

"Your here with Reggie, Sirius." 

"I told him I needed a break." Reggie had come up behind Lily. "Go ahead if you want to."

"Of course she wants to." Sirius had grabbed Lily rather roughly, giving her no choice but to dance. Sirius definitely wasn't as good a dancer as James was (although it was hard to tell with him drunk). Lily was feeling rather miserable. Thankfully, the music slowed down and Lily had the opportunity to escape. 

"I think I will sit this one out, Sirius." Lily kissed him on the cheek and sat back down. Ling and Reggie were sitting on the couch laughing. Lily was glad that Ling was finally enjoying herself. Maybe she was even a tad jealous. She sat down and joined in on the conversation. She hadn't even noticed that the music had picked up again until Sirius came over to them dancing. 

"Attention everyone.' Sirius exclaimed swinging his hips dangerously close to Lily's face. He pulled her to her feet. "This is Lily Evans, your Head Girl. She is the reason this party was made possible." There were cheers around the room. Lily blushed. "Thank you, Miss Evans." Sirius said hugging her. Lily hugged him back until she felt his hands grasp her backside. She broke free of him but he grabbed her again and kissed her. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, EWWWWWWWW!!!! The taste the alcohol on his breath. She broke away and coughed. She began screaming at Sirius who was now looking white. 

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING, SIRIUS BLACK?" Lily screamed. Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something but vomited instead. Lily screamed and ran from the common room as quick as she could. 

* * *

James had tried to catch Lily, but she was too quick. He was going to go after her, but Rhi had started kissing him so he resisted.

"Party's over, everyone. Sorry," Remus said standing in the center of the room. The room had let out a groan in unison but people seemed to understand. The crowd slowly started to head up towards their dormitories. Rhi kissed James good night and joined her fellow sixth years. The night had definitely ended on an unhappy note. Sirius was sprawled on the couch. Reggie was standing over him, shrieking. It sent shivers up James spine. No wonder Sirius feared her. James couldn't make out all of it, but from what the few words he had understood, he constructed something like, _"What were you doing with your slimy hands on her arse and your tongue down her bloody throat?"_ That reminded James about Lily. Maybe he should find her. He stood up and left the common room (which had quieted after Remus had pointed out that Sirius was piss drunk, and unconscious.) 

* * *

Lily ran for a few minutes until she was far enough away from the Gryffindor tower to feel safe. She sat down on a dark windowsill in the middle of an empty corridor and began to cry. It had been the worst night of her life. She felt foolish for shedding tears over the matter. Sirius was drunk. Still, she felt violated. The tears came at a steadier pace now. She was so wrapped up in her sorrow that she didn't even notice the man coming down the corridor towards her. He was quite absorbed I his own problems and didn't even notice the girl sitting on the windowsill, crying. 

* * *

All Aden wanted t do was sit down and rest. This had been one demented evening.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I – er – didn't see you there." The girl didn't say anything. "I'll just be going, then." The girl still didn't say anything. He looked closer and realized she was crying. 

"Miss? Are you all right?"

"F-fine." The girl responded wiping away tears from her cheeks. He turned to leave but felt the urge to stay.

"Are you sure?"

"No!" The girl threw herself at him and began to cry on his shoulder. Aden had never been in a situation like this before. He patted the girl on her back while she cried. He had never been this close to a stranger before and was feeling extremely uncomfortable. A few minutes passed and suddenly the girl sat up and scooted away.

"I am s-sorry. I just – er – got caught up in the m-moment." The girl stuttered nervously. Aden felt even worse.

"It's quite all right. Happens all the time." The girl laughed. "So, care to explain the reason you attacked me?" Lily immediately launched into the long-winded tale of the evenings events when she had finished Aden laughed. 

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I was just thinking that I had nothing to feel sorry about in my evening because yours was much worse. By the way, what is your name?" 

"I am Lily Evans."

"Oh, you're Head Girl."

"And who are you?"

"Aden. Aden Kellerman, pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand and lily shook it timidly. She still looked embarrassed. He gave her a grin.

* * *

Lily had to admit that Aden was handsome. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw, but Lily hadn't gotten to know him. He had always been somewhat mysterious (in a romantic way). Now, he was standing before her, covered in her tears and Sirius's vomit. Lily felt terrible. She pulled out her wand. 

"_Scorgify." _Lily cleaned him up and then cleaned herself off.

"What was that for?"

"Good Samaritans shouldn't have to be covered in other people's vomit." they both laughed. Lily really liked this bloke. They stood for a few moments in awkward silence until Aden took her hand. 

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Please." Maybe the night wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

James had wandered the castle for hours, to no avail. He hadn't the slightest idea where Lily had gone to. He felt truly sorry for her, Sirius humiliating her like that. He understood why she had run off. He might have done the same thing. Actually, he would have socked Sirius so hard that he'd have been out until next Tuesday. James laughed to himself. He turned the corner and came upon to figures silhouetted in the moonlight. They were kissing. It wasn't until he saw the wings, that he realized that the girl was Lily

"Bloody hell."

**********

A/N: Thanks for getting this far without giving up. I know it sucks, right? Do my characters move to fast? Ah well, that's fine. Please R/R. I would like to, once again, thank everyone's favorite beta and author of her very own works, Olivia Frost. (Although don't tell her I said that. It might go to her head.) Anyway, I will try to get the next chappie up son (as if any of you cared, right?)

Eleena Thea 


	5. Of Black Cherries and Fire Fairies

A/N: Hey, y'all. I hope I left you thinking at the end of the last chappie. **Evil smirk.**

We're Gonna Go Swimming

Chapter 5: Of Black Cherries and Fire Fairies

**********

__

Previous Chapter:

James turned the corner and came upon to figures silhouetted in the moonlight. They were kissing. It wasn't until he saw the wings that he realized that the girl was Lily.

"Bloody hell."

"James." Lily pulled away from the boy standing in front of her, looking mortified. The boy also seemed embarrassed.

"Right, I – er – just came to see if you were all right but evidently you're being taken care of so I'll just be going, then." James turned on his heel and left. Lily watched as he hurried around the corner and then turned back to Aden.

"I'm – er – really sorry about that Lily. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it," Lily replied softly. Aden smiled and took her hand.

"I'd like to know you better, would you like to go for a walk around the castle?"

"Of course." Lily had a slight hesitation in her voice. What was she doing?

* * *

James didn't want to go back to the common room but he heard people in the corridors and figured he was out past his curfew. He reluctantly hurried back the common room. 

"Mandagora," he muttered and the portrait of the fat lady swung open revealing the circular entrance to the room. Everything had been cleaned up and the lighting had returned too normal. Sirius still lay passed out on the couch while Remus and Peter sat playing a game of chess. James sat down by the fire. 

"James, where have you been?" asked Peter.

"I was looking for Lily."

"Did you find her?" Remus sounded worried.

"Yeah," James answered shortly.

"And?" 

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to her. She was a bit busy snogging Adam _Killerman_ in the middle of the corridor. "

"Aden Kellerman? As in handsome, mysterious Ravenclaw brainiac, all the ladies flaunt over?" Remus asked in a mock feminine tone.

"One in the same."

"Merlin's beard, what did you do?"

"Ran away."

"Hum." Remus was now deep in thought. Peter threw a pawn at him and he made his move on the chessboard, taking Peter's king and winning the game. Peter sulked off to the dormitory. Remus left a few moments later, stopping first to collect a comatose Sirius.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked, dragging Sirius along not really caring if the big lug ran into something.

"Later." James waved his hand. He heard Remus continue up the flight of stairs. James stared into the fire. It reminded him of Lily. She had looked dazzling as a fire fairy. Red was definitely a good color on her. What was he saying? He had a gorgeous, wonderful girlfriend who he loved. He laughed. Love was an awfully strong word. Nevertheless, Lily had a certain essence about her that Rhi could never achieve. It is what still attracted him to her. _Stop that James._ He told himself. Besides, it looked like Lily had already found herself a suitor, Aden Kellerman. What kind of a name was that? _Killerman_? It was like she was dating a serial killer. _Stop that James, You have NO ownership over Lily._ James smacked himself. He was excited for her. She could finally be happy. He had noticed that her spirits had seemed burdened for quite some time. Now, she could have something to be happy about. He wasn't at all jealous. Well, maybe a little. 

* * *

Lily felt terrible. She wasn't even entirely sure why. Aden was wonderful. They had walked for a long time through the moonlit corridors and discovered they had quite a few things in common. Aden was charming, sweet, and funny. When he had kissed her, even if it was a brief kiss, Lily had felt a connection. Now, after seeing James, she wasn't entirely positive what she felt. She felt a tinge of guilt as she gazed into those stormy bluish-gray eyes. They were so complex. She looked closer and could almost see the dark blue and gray waves raging over a stormy sea. She couldn't take her eyes off them. They were enchanting.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, I am fine." She blinked and backed away a few steps. _Really Lily, scare him away before the first date._ Lily was surprised at herself. Making plans in her head. She pinched herself. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to – perhaps do something tomorrow?" Aden asked, smiling nervously.

"No thank you, I - I will be awfully busy - studying for a presentation with James. It is a Potions project. Very important."

"How about Sunday?" Aden appeared deflated. 

"I don't, I don't know, Aden. I just don't know," Lily managed to spit out before she turned, giving him a soft, hasty goodbye, and hurried away. She didn't know what she was doing. Half of her wanted to get the hell away from that place while the other half pulled her back. 

_Go back, Lily. He likes you. You like Aden. Forget about the other one._

About who? Lily thought.

_About James, Lily. Forget about James. _

Lily turned back around, but Aden had already gone. _That was a sign, _she thought. She kept walking in the other direction. 

* * *

James awoke in the mourning to find the rest of the Marauders still asleep. He was going to enjoy this. 

"_Sonorous,_" he whispered causing the volume in his voice to increase. "GET UP ALL OF YOU! GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF BED. IT LOOKS LIKE A LOVELY DAY! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING...," James sang. He danced around the room singing loudly until Remus socked him in the face with a pillow. 

"We're all up, already," Remus said groggily

"JUST..." James returned his voice to its normal volume. "Just making sure." He smiled as he looked over at Sirius. He was sitting on the side of his bed, massaging his forehead. 

"Good morning, Padfoot. A bit hung over are we?"

"James could you please keep your bloody voice down."

"Is that better?" James whispered.

"Perfect."

"All right, Sirius, get you out of bed and cleaned up. You reek of fire whiskey." 

"Just one question, first. Did I get snogged?" The other Marauders laughed.

"Sorry, mate." James said, clapping Sirius on the back.

* * *

Lily was, as usual, the last to get up. When she finally opened her eyes Ling and Reggie were quietly talking, fully clothed, on Ling's bed. 

"Aren't we up early, this morning?" Lily yawned sat up in bed.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry about last night. I am discarding that useless boyfriend of mine as soon as I know he is sober." Reggie had come over and sat next to Lily. 

"Don't worry about it, Regg. You can't hold him accountable for what he did. He was drunk." Lily wasn't positive why she was saying that. She was infuriated with that foolish git.

"I don't like alcoholics, Lily. They remind me to much of that obnoxious muggle father of mine."

"Sirius is not an alcoholic, Reggie. A prat yes, but not an alcoholic." Ling had also sat down next to Lily. Reggie looked angry. She glared at Ling and then turned back to Lily.

"Anyway, what happened to you last night?" Lily frowned. She had completely forgotten about her run in with Aden. She hesitantly informed her friends on the story.

"Why didn't you go for it, Lily? Aden Kellerman. Hell, I'd take Aden Kellerman any day of the week!" Reggie exclaimed. They all giggled.

"I don't know. I just panicked."

"Well, you should talk to him today," Ling replied.

"If he will. He might not ever want to see you again." Reggie always had a way with optimism. Especially when she was unhappy herself.

"Thanks, Regg. Maybe I will talk to him, if I see him or something."

* * *

After breakfast, Lily and James had planned to meet in the common room. Their presentation was Monday and Lily wanted to make sure they were properly prepared. Lily had eaten rather slowly and made sure James had left long before she excused herself. She didn't want to run into him in the corridors, in case Aden was there. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. He still sat there, eating away and smiling. This made Lily happy. She headed off towards the common room.

"Mandagora." Lily stepped inside to find James sitting in the corner. 

"James." 

"Morning, Evans." So, he had gone back to last names. How childish. 

"Well, let's get right to work."

"Yes. I am sure you have places to go and people to meet today." James seemed rather grouchy. Then it dawned on Lily.

"I am not going to see Aden today." This took James by suprise.

"Hum." Was all he could think of to react? 

"Anyway, let's just get started," Lily rolled her eyes as she spoke. They went over their plans for the presentation rather awkwardly. James didn't understand why he was angry with Lily, and Lily felt guilty because James was angry. It was quite uncomfortable so Lily sped things up a bit. 

After they had finished, Lily quickly began to gather her belongings but James stopped her. 

"Lily? Why aren't you doing anything with Aden?"

"That isn't any of your business, James," Lily snapped. She didn't want him meddling in her business. Especially since he was one of the reasons she hadn't pursued Aden in the first place. _Wait! What am I saying? James was the reason? Oh dear_. Lily realized the mistake she had made. Now she didn't know if she could emend it. She sat down and let out a long sigh. She had messed everything up because she thought she was still infatuated with James. James? Rude, arrogant, almost killed her James? No! Kind, smart, caring James. The James who sat with Lily in the hospital wing. Only because he had turned her blue and then white. Lily laughed at herself. She was completely off her rocker. 

"What's so funny?" James looked genuinely perplexed.

"I'm an imbecile. I made a terrible mistake. Things are never going to work with us and I cheated myself out of a relationship with a handsome, lovable boy because I couldn't see that. Well, you know what? No more. I am done with you, James Potter. Done." Lily hadn't meant to say all that aloud but the words came pouring out of her mouth. She rose from where she was sitting and swiftly left the common room.

* * *

Aden was walking alone through the corridor when it happened. A pair of hands attacked him from behind, spinning him around. Then a mouth covered his and kissed him tenderly. Being of the male gender, he let this girl continue kissing him. The lips felt familiar, tasted familiar. Even her touch, the thin graceful hands roaming up and down his back were familiar. His hands wound themselves around the woman's back as she deepened the kiss a bit. Not only did the taste seem familiar, this style – the slow, sensual, yet erotic style seemed familiar. Then it dawned on him who this gentle woman was. He pulled away for a moment to confirm who his "attacker" was. He opened his eyes to see a set of green ones staring him in the face.

"Hi," he said slowly.

"Hi," Lily responded. 

"How are you?"

"Until now, terrible, but then I realized that I kind of fancied you," Lily smiled shyly. She had a beautiful smile.

"I kind of fancy you too."

"I am sorry about last night."

"Hey, it is over and done with. You want to go somewhere?"

"Please."

* * *

James was still standing, baffled. What had Lily been raving about? She was mad. What was that "done with him" nonsense? He sat down feeling very drained. Listening to insane people really took a lot of energy out of him. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but his nap would have to take a rain check as three loud young men.

"Did you see her attack him? POW!" Sirius laughed.

"Now, Sirius, I'm happy that she found someone she really fancied," Remus added.

"She found him all right. I bet she is finding more of him right now." 

"You. Are. Disgusting," Remus replied.

"What are you two jabbering about?" James said sitting up.

"Lily and Aden Kellerman," said Peter simply. Aden Kellerman, that's right! Dimwit Ravenclaw.

"She's a fiery one," Sirius put in.

"Might I remind you, Padfoot, that Lily already has enough reason to hex you, so I suggest that you don't give her any more? She is the best at Charms in our class," Remus said.

"Hey!" James added in. He didn't like to hear about people being the best at anything, even if it was the truth. 

"Sorry, James but I only speaketh the truth," Remus laughed.

"Why in the hell is that funny-eth?" Sirius blurted out. James and Peter laughed in agreement and Remus, looking slightly crestfallen, took a seat. 

"So, Lily and a Ravenclaw. If you ask me she is some sort of traitor." Peter spat. 

"What's it to you, Pete?" James snapped. 

"Whoa, is Jamsie-wamsie a wittle jeawous?" Sirius started taking in a high-pitched voice. He was obviously long over his hangover. It was amazing how quickly his health restored. It must have been the dog in his blood. Damn dog blood.

"Jealous of what? Of that mindless oaf? Ha!"

"Yes, I would say you are extremely jealous," Remus added.

"What is this? Pick on Prongs day? I have a wonderful girlfriend. She is energetic, fun and – and – well, allow me to just excuse myself from this lovely party." James made a few rude gestures (which were met with laughter from the receiving end) but stopped at the portrait hole when Sirius spoke.

"James, sit your bloody arse back down."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aden asked Lily, who was holding his hand as they walked around. Lily liked being outside even if it was chilly. 

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just find a spot to sit and take it from there."

"How about this nice ledge here?" Aden pointed towards the knee-high wall that lined the outer corridor.

"All right." The pair sat down and began to talk. 

"So, Lily, tell me a bit about your family."

"Well, both of my parents are Muggles. I have a sister, as well."

"Really? How wonderful." Lily snorted. "What on Earth was that all about?"

"Petunia and I aren't exactly wonderful together."

"I think it would be magnificent to have siblings. I am an only child."

"I see," grinned Lily. She wished she were an only child. 

"My mum's a witch but my dad is a Muggle." Lily and Aden talked for a while longer about their families. Lily realized how much they had in common. It was wonderful. He knew how she felt to have two worlds to fit into – the wizarding world and the Muggle one. Lily had long ago decided that she would rather live in the wizarding world but Aden wasn't as sure. 

"I feel like I don't really belong in either world. I am not positive where I would rather be either." 

"I completely understand. It is hard to be a part of both though."

Aden leaned over Lily and brought his hand to her face. It was smooth and soft as it rubbed over her cheekbone and bottom lip. She closed her eyes and pressed harder against the silk of his hand. He leaned in closer to her, tilting her chin up towards him. He pressed his lips against hers. His taste of black cherries entered her mouth and smothered her taste buds with it's savory essence. The hand that resided on her cheek traveled down the curvature of her neck, causing the hairs to rise as her nerve endings tingled with excitement. It was if her feet slowly began to leave the ground and she ascended upward towards the sky, her head clouding with a state of total euphoria. Her receptive nerves caught every movement of his silky hand as it made it's way around her waist pulling her gently closer. Every deepening of his supple lips into their kiss brought a new ember of intensity to her heart before shooting through her body like a wave of energy. Everything around Lily was nonexistent except for him. Her body was weightless and hot as if she was melting into him. 

Lily felt the arms holding her become incredibly weak, and she lowered herself to the ground, not breaking the intimate connection holding her and Aden together. His kiss became even more intimate, unwavering, sensual, and passionate. Lily felt his tongue slide across her dry lips. She opened her mouth wider and let a stronger sensation submerge her body in an ocean of desire. Lily realized that the first kiss was nearly an appetizer as the pleasing flavor of black cherries strengthened adding a dash of cinnamon and the spicy tang burned her mouth with flavor and zeal. His hand moved up to her face as he ran his fingers through her hair, damp with sweat, before traveling back down to rub her neck. The passion and excitement and fervor flowed endlessly through Lily's veins like a white water river raging down a canyon. She could feel the rapidity of her heartbeat against his chest as he pressed harder against her body.

Her head became light from lack of oxygen and wonder of it all, and she had to pull away for air. Lily gasped as Aden's velvety lips found there way to her neck, he planted a row of soft, ethereal kisses along her neck and down her collarbone. His luscious lips caressed her skin - savoring the taste of her, the way she squirmed at their tickling sensation, the way she ran her fingers through his chestnut hair and the way she teasingly breathed in his ear. He pulled away from her sweet skin and looked into her vibrant green eyes filled with excitement. Lily saw his eyes soften as he brushed a tendril of hair from her face. The tips of his fingers caused another shot of passion to rage through Lily and she pulled his head down, eager for more.

* * *

"So, Sirius. What happened between you and Reggie?" James hadn't yet broached that subject and was feeling in the mood for information (Men don't gossip they received "information.")

"I am not entirely positive on that one. We broke up and then we found the nearest broom closet and made up." Everyone laughed except for Peter.

"You shouldn't t-treat women like that, Sirius. They aren't p-play things," Peter stuttered. B/N: I can't believe I'm saying this, but GOOOO PETER!!!!!!!! He always stuttered when he was nervous. 

"Are you trying to tell me that you know more about women then the great Sirius Black?" B/N: Bastard

"N-not exactly. I j-just d-don't l-like to see p-people treated l-like that." Peter stammered. Sirius had a look of anger on his face, which quickly turned into a smile as he began to laugh. Peter sighed. He had never been very good at confrontation.

"Well, we should all listen to you, Pete. You have had loads of experience with ladies," Sirius chuckled. B/N: Self-centered arrogant bastard

"I-I do okay," Peter stuttered.

"Right." Sirius rolled his eyes and Peter looked embarrassed. James couldn't help but laugh. Remus looked less amused. _'Typical' _thought James. 

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Not everyone is as needy as you."

"It's a damn shame too." 

"All right, I hate to break up this little debate but it is dinnertime and I am famished," James interrupted. The four stood and exited the common room.

* * *

Lily and Aden entered the Great Hall together. He kissed her on the cheek and moved towards the Ravenclaw table. She moved towards the Gryfindor table where her friends were beaming.

"I am so jealous, Lily," Reggie said before Lily had even sat down. 

"Me too," added Ling. 

"Now, let's not be jealous. It was a little peck on the cheek." 

"Yeah, proceeded by an attack in the corridor and a heated snogging session in the cold - not that I was watching," Reggie laughed. 

"You saw both events?" Lily felt her cheeks turning red.

"Well, I saw the snogging session but I only heard about your attack from Sirius."

"I thought you two were breaking up?"

"We did, but then sort of made up."

"Yeah, in the nearest broom closet," added Ling. Reggie slapped her playfully on the arm, and Lily laughed. Life seemed so much better for the time being. 

* * *

The Marauders entered the Great Hall to find the Gryfindor table nearly full. Sirius wandered towards the end, where three young ladies were sitting. Remus leaned over to James and whispered, "Let's go with him," sounding very apprehensive. They followed and sat down at the table. James had forgotten to look for Rhi. A few moments later, she came down from the other end of the table and squeezed herself between James and Sirius.

"Rhi, dear. There isn't a seat there." Sirius said, sounding very polite. Too polite, knowing Sirius.

"Oh, I don't eat that much anyway." Rhi slapped her stomach. "I'll just share with James. That's okay isn't it?" She put on a very seductive expression.

"Er - yes! Of course you can share with me, love." James kissed her n the forehead. He felt like he was making quite a fool of himself. 

"Evens. I didn't see you there. How are we this evening?" snarled Rhi.

"It's Ev_a_ns. I am good, Rhiannon, and you?"

"Rhi, please. I am wonderful. And you two are Reggie Eastwood and Ling Qu, correct?"

"Oh, but you can call me Regina, doll." Sirius snorted into his dinner. James glared at him and then at Lily.

"What?"

"Could you please control your friends?" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" Lily was furious but the conversation cut short by the food that had just appeared on the table. Lily at silently and quickly left the table. She did not like Rhiannon Overholt. Not one bit.

**********

A/N: Okay! That chapter sucked I know. I am sort of at a breaking point in my writing career. Things aren't going well with this story. Please tell me in your review (hint hint) whether or not I should continue. Thanks! Thank you those of you who have stuck with me this far. Please keep reading. I think it might get better. Also, thank you beta. What was your name again? 

B/N: O-l-i-v-i-a F-r-o-s-t

Eleena Thea 


End file.
